My Best Friend
by Fallen Angel999
Summary: (Taito, Yamachi)Taichi and Daisuke get in a fight with a homophobe who is spreading rumors around that Yamato is gay and brings Yamato into the conflict, so Taichi, Yamato, and Daisuke get expelled. (yaoi)chapter 2 updated.
1. Default Chapter

This is the first chapter of my first story ever on so be nice okay. I do not except flames. Oh yeah let me warn you that this a yaoi fic, a boy x boy relationship. If you don't like that idea then you don't have to read it. Taichi and Yamato are both 15 and Daisuke and ??? are both 13.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, but I wish I owned Yamato.**_

_**Yamato: oh brother**_

_**Yk: oh be quiet Yama**_

_**Yamato: now on with the story**_

CHAPTER 1

**knock, knock, knock. **"Hello matt, are you in there."

" Yeah, come on in Tai."

" Where are you."

" I'm in my room." Tai walks to Matt's room.

" Oh no, your doing your hair."

" Yeah, I am, what's it to ya."

" We're going to be late on our first day at our new school."

" I told you to go on ahead without me and you didn't so your going to have to wait."

5 minutes had passed.

Taichi by now was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for his friend to hurry up with his hair. You could tell that he was a very impatient ... person."Yama, hurry up or we'll be late."

" Tai how many times have I told you to not call me that and to don't rush me and plus I told you, that you could have gone on to school without me."

" Matt please, please come on, I don't want to go to _our_ new school without my bestest friend in the whole wide world. "

" Don't say it like its my fault we have to go to a new school, cause you know its _your_ fault we got expelled."

Taichi puts his hands over his hands over his chest and puts on his famous pout. "Don't blame this all on me, it was partially Daisuke's fault too, and plus we were trying to help _you _out."

"First of all, Its not like Daisuke didn't get expelled too, and second you were trying to help me by getting into a fight with Mike and then dragging me into it, what kind of helping is that Tai." Now Matt puts his hands over his chest.

Tai sighs in defeat."Okay, okay you win, even though I was trying to stop the rumors of you being gay, but we can just forget about it and go to our new school before we're late on our first day."

"Okay, well I'm ready to go now." Yamato said, as _he wasn't really_ paying any attention to what his friend had just said. _Man he sure knows how to get on somebody's nerves. All he does his talk, talk, talk._

" Finally its about time your done with your precious hair."

" Watch it Yagami."

"Oh I am so sorry my great yama-chan"

"Tai", (glares at tai.)

"Okay, okay I get it."

"I know, you can't resist my charm"

"Don't get your hopes up."

(Smiles)," Alright lets go"

"Finally, were here" Tai said.

"Yeah, well I guess this is going to be our new high school."

"Yeah ....., I guess so."

"Okay well lets check in or whatever you call it". Walks inside of the academy.

"Well Tai, I hope you know that I am still mad at you for getting me expelled." Matt said as he looked around in disgust."I don't even know why we are going to the same school, you might get me expelled from this school as well." "I mean come on, now we have to go to an all boy's boarding school ......

" Matt...."

" .... by the way, I wonder what school Dais going to ....

" Um ... Matt..."

" ....I think he said he was going to an all boy boarding school too.....

"**Yamato Ishida, the headmaster said our room number was number 239 in the left wing and we start classes tomorrow and we can pick up are books later on today."**

" Okay, okay, you don't have to yell Tai"

"You know what, I am not going to even say anything"

" Okay then don't."

Tai lets out an irritable sigh. _Today is going to be a long, long day._ "You sure can pluck someone's nerves."

" Oh Tai please, and I thought I was the tense one."

"Okay anyway last one to the room has the bottom bunk." Taichi said as he starts to run towards the left wing.

" Tai, wait.... Taichi Yagami you get back here, I want the top bunk." Runs after Tai.

When Tai opened the door to room 239, Tai saw the most unforgettable thing ever in his entire life. He noticed that two other people were bunked with him and Matt. He saw clothes all over the floor, homework papers and books all over the desk, and two people making out on the bottom bunk of one the beds.

"Tai what are you...... what are they doing?" asked Matt, gaping like a fish.

"I think they are making out." Tai replied.

"Well duh, but what is a girl doing in an all boy school."

"I don't really know.... wait a minute I think that's Daisuke. **Hey Daisuke, what ya doing.** As soon as the boy heard his name, he jerked up off the person he was on top of and started smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey guys what are you doing here." He said nervously.

"The question is who is that." Yamato said as he pointed to the person on the bed blushing light crimson.

YK: Well that's the first chapter, sorry that this chapter was short, but please review .

Yamato: that was a piece of crap.

Taichi: yeah it was.

YK: Oh you two shut up before I make you guys do something unforgettable in my story.

Taichi and Yamato runs away.

YK: Hey you guys get back here.

YK: Well I gotta go now bye.


	2. Discoveries

**_YK: Hey guys I'm back. I want to thank all of my reviewers, so thanks Pinkypig,_****_ HamsterDance, Kloudy Reignfall,_** **_hee-chan2, Mrs.KristinaKido(iloveuJOE)_** ,**_and Prince Izzy1,_****_ I really enjoyed your reviews. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside you know. Okay well somebody guessed that the mystery person was Ken and you got it right it is Ken. Oh and animelover0111 I told you what kind of story this would be its yaoi and I'm not going to change it and I'll see you in school tomorrow._**

_**Yamato: I guess you got enough reviews to start your next chapter.**_

_**Taichi: Yeah, cause you sure are bouncy today.**_

_**YK: Well thank you Tai, so who wants to do the disclaimer today?**_

_**Yamato: I'll do it. Yoko does not own digimon.**_

_**Taichi: But she wishes she owned me.**_

_**YK: NO Tai, I wish I own Yamato, remember.**_

_**Taichi: ( pouts)**_

_**Yamato: Oh god, on with the story.**_

Both Tai and Matt stood at the doorway of their room, shocked at what they saw. Daisuke stood there, in the room glancing between Yamato and Tai nervously wondering what they were going to say to him. They were sitting in an awkward silence until Ken broke the silence.

"Umm ..... Daisuke I have to go now."

"Okay Ken I guess I'll see you later." Daisuke said.

"Alright Daisuke.... Bye." Ken said as he scurried past Daisuke and between Matt and Tai. Daisuke blushed.

"So, Daisuke who was that, your little girlfriend." Tai said with a little grin.

Daisuke's blush increased. "Well actually that was a boy not a girl and yes we are going out if that's what you meant." Both Tai and Matt sweat-dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Daisuke are you.... well you know.... gay? Asked a shocked Yamato.

"No, I'm only bi. I prefer both girls and boys." Daisuke replied.

"How long have you been gay, um I mean bi, why didn't you tell us, who else knows, how long have you known this guy....."

"Okay, okay Tai one question at a time. Well I've been bi for about two years, I didn't tell because I thought you two wouldn't hang around me and plus I didn't want it to get around school because I didn't want a lot of people to know, only you, Yamato, and Kari know, and I've known him for about three months now, but we recently got together."

"Is he gay or bi." Asked Matt.

"Oh, he's bi too.

"How come...."

"Would you two stop asking me so many questions, I'm going to be late for my history class."

"Geez Dai, you don't have to get so worked up over it, I really just wanted to know why you didn't tell us about your sexuality sooner, oh well I guess we will see you at lunch." Tai said

"Yeah sorry about that, but I'm going to be late for my class. I'll see you two around." Daisuke said as he grabbed his books and left for his class.

"Well that was very interesting." Matt said

"Yeah.... doesn't that remind you of us." Tai said, while elbowing Matt in the side.

"NO Tai, that never happened and never will." Matt said blushing.

"Don't you remember when we played truth or dare and....."

"Tai, that's in the past, it meant nothing."

"You mean that yummy french kiss didn't mean a thing to you?"

"NO it didn't." Matt said as his blush darkened.

"You know what, you are right, you are the tense one out of the two of us." Tai remarked

"Whatever you say Tai. Anyway shouldn't we start un packing our bags so we can look around to find out what and where our classes are and get our books."

"Yeah, but I'm going to take a little nap before we go look around. Oh and I have the top bunk."

"Oh no you don't." Matt said as he threw his bag on it. "I have it."

(hmpf) "That's not fair, I called it first."

"That's too bad cause, life is not always fair."

"Alright you can have it, there's no point in fighting over a bed, you probally want the top bunk because of what happened last time we shared a bunk bed." Tai said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What happened last time Tai?"

"Oh, remember that summer when we went to camp Oaka, and I had the top bunk and you had the bottom bunk and....."

"Oh yeah please do not remind me."

"Oh, but it is so funny."

"It may had been funny to you and Daisuke, but it was not funny to me."

"Oh Matt, come on."

"Umm, weren't you about to take a nap."

"Don't try to change the subject, Matt."

"Well anyway I'm about to look around so you can either come with me or stay here."

"I'm too tired you can go on ahead without me."

"Okay whatever, see ya later."

When Tai was about to take his nap, Yamato left to look around. He heard the bell ring and then saw swarms of boys filling the hallways. He noticed a boy about his age,checking him out as he walked down the hallway. He blushed. As soon as he turned the corner he saw a teacher talking with a student. He didn't want to eavesdrop, so he turned around and walked away. As on cue he bumped into a red head.

"Hello, do I know you." Said the boy.

"Um no, I don't think so, I just got here."

"Oh I am sorry, let me introduce myself, hi I'm Koushiro, but you can call me Izzy if you want."

"Oh well I'm Yamato, but you can call me Matt."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go before Mr. Hahn marks me late, bye."

"Okay, bye.

Pre Algebra Class

"_When you have8 squared you multiply 8 x 8 to get 64. So who got that exact answer. _(everyone except for Daisuke raises their hands.) _Oh Daisuke, what don't you get about this simple problem?"_

.................

" Daisuke."

" Yes."

" Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Are you talking to me Mr. Ginji."

( the rest of the class starts to snicker.) _"Yes I am Daisuke."_

"Oh, what was the question again." Daisuke replied.

( some of the students start to laugh out loud.) _"Daisuke you need to step out of the classroom and stay out there until the end of class."_

"But ....

_"No buts mister"_

"Yes sir."

_**YK: Well that's the end of the second chapter.**_

_**Taichi: this chapter was a little better than the other one.**_

_**YK: who asked you.**_

_**Yamato: why can't we all get along**_

_**YK: Oh Yamato, you sound so sexy when your serious.**_

_**Taichi: Oh no you don't he's mine. ( grabs Matt's right arm )**_

_**YK: No he's mine **well not legally **( grabs Matt's left arm )**_

_**Yamato: can you two cut it out.**_

_**Taichi: look what you did, now he's mad at me.**_

_**YK: Tai shut up.**_

_**Taichi: why don't you.**_

_**Yamato: that's it I'm out of here.**_

_**YK/Taichi: no wait come back. ( Taichi runs after Matt)**_

_**YK: I gotta go get my Yama-chan from Tai, bye please review.**_


	3. Secrets

YK: Hello guys whats up. I want to thank all of my reviewers so thank you. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I have a few things to say, okay first is that I might not be able to update as much as I want to because of school so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Second is that there is going to be some minor language and I might move this up to rated R. Well that's it so enjoy.

Taichi: I'm going to do the disclaimer today. Yoko does not own digimon.

Yamato: Now on with the story.

A couple minutes after Daisuke was sent out the classroom, the bell rang and the students started to fill the halls. That's when he noticed what class he had before lunch gym. This was his second favorite class, for lunch was his first. As he was about to walk to the changing rooms, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around to come face to face with his pre-algebra teacher Mr. Ginji. " Daisuke, I don't know what I'm going to do to make you pay attention in my class, so I'm going to have to give you a week's detention, so come to my classroom at 3:45 today and for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes sir." Daisuke replied .

" Okay you can go now." Mr. Ginji said as he walked towards his next class.

" Shit." Daisuke muttered under his breath as he walked towards the changing rooms.

When Daisuke got to the changing rooms, almost everybody was done changing into their gym uniforms. Daisuke picked the farthest corner and started to change into his own gym uniform.

" So Daisuke, what happened to you, you look like you just got detention or something?"

Daisuke turned around and came face to face with a smirking Ken. " How'd you know."

" I could tell because you didn't here me calling you so I followed you here to make sure you were alright, so what's wrong Dai-chan."

"I got a whole weeks detention."

" Well that's too bad, but it'll all turn out good in the end Daisuke."

" Yeah I guess you're right so you are in my gym class right?" Daisuke asked.

" Yes I am, but we better hurry up before we have to run laps the whole gym period. And plus I'm in the mood in kicking somebody's ass in soccer."

" Ken, you swear?"

" No, not really, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

" Oh…. Okay, well I'm ready, so lets go." Daisuke said

" Alright, lets go then." They both leave the changing rooms and head outside to the soccer field."

" Ahhh." Tai yawned as he hit his head on the top bunk. "Ow, dammit. This is exactly why I wanted the top bunk, but I will let my Yama-chan have it. He needs to get his beauty sleep I guess and plus he gets really grumpy in the morning.

Tai got up from his bed to go use the bathroom just as Yamato came back from his journey around the school. "Tai are you in here."

" Yeah I'm in the bathroom."

" Oh alright." I'm glad I didn't unpack yet, he might of found my cutting knife. Wait what if he went through my stuff like he always does. " Tai, did you start un packing?"

" No, why?" Tai said as he came out the bathroom.

" Oh just wonderin... did you wash your hands?"

" Yes of course, didn't you hear me flush the toilet?"

" Actually no."

Taichi scowled. " Were you zoning out again?"

" I dunno, i guess. I think it is almost lunch time do you wana go try to find Daisuke and his friend."

" Yea, lets go mess with the two love birds."

" Whatever, well you go ahead, I'll catch up, I have to start to unpack."

" Oh okay, well I guess I will see you later then." Tai said as he started to put his shoes on.

" Alright I will catch up with you guys later. Oh and Tai"

" Yea"

" Don't pester that Ken boy just cause he looks like a girl, ok"

" Damn, I was going to do just that too, oh well guess I can't." Tai said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Tai."

" Okay, I'm leaving, bye." Tai said as Matt rushed him out the door.

Oh god he gets on my nerves sometimes. Matt walked over to his suit case and pulled out his knife. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled up his sleeve and slid the blade against his soft, milky, skin. He watched the blood fall to the floor while wincing in pain. "I promise this will be the last time." Matt said as bandaged his wrist and cleaned up the blood from the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Well that raps up today's soccer practice. Good job Ken and Daisuke's team, you did very well." The soccer coach said as he left the field.

" We did kick ass didn't we?" Daisuke said as he grabbed his towel and water bottel.

" Yeah, we sure did." Ken answered, getting ready to leave.

" Ok, well lets get ready to go meet my pals, its lunch time."

" Ok, but lets stop by my room first." Ken said as he winked at Daisuke.

" Ooh, ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

YK: Whoa wonder wat Ken is going to do with Daisuke.

Taichi: ... Matt you cut?

Yamato: well... yeah, but that was my last time, ok.

Taichi: ok. (changes moods). Well that was the third chapter.

Yamato: Please r&r.

YK: Bye.


End file.
